


Project Elite: A Star Wars Story

by SimplySnips



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Clone Wars, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2019-10-27 00:38:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17756456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplySnips/pseuds/SimplySnips
Summary: When the Clone Troopers saved the Jedi on Geonosis, they fought valiantly alongside their new Generals. However, hidden within one of the colossal structures that the Kaminoians happily live in, is a mistake that shouldn't have existed.Used as an experiment, this mistake beats any challenge thrown their way.When their home world comes under attack, the 501 and 212 rally their forces to defend Kamino from the ghastly Separatists. It's not until half way through the battle this mistake makes their first appearance....





	1. Chapter 1

The deadly rain impaled the ground, splattering into smithereens as the storm growled, hungry to take a life. The clouds happily blocked the limited sun light, leaving the planet encased in an external darkness. A swarm of plants was the only protection it had; giant leaved attempted to form a shelter, but gave way as their lives were ended by the putrid rain drops. Mushy, soaked terrain didn't help the fact that it needed to survive. It was dark. It was when the predators happily roamed this savage marshy swamp that was an island. The hostile conditions made it nearly impossible for anybody to survive, yet several hunters had happily adapted to living on it. The worst thing was that it couldn't see any of them. It knew they were there. Finding a clearing, it dashed off into the dangerous depths of the unknown, dodging poisonous plants that wanted to murder each other. With nothing but training to survive, it followed its instincts, ignoring the howl of its stomach begging for food.... _Just one more night_ , it thought. 

Suddenly, it skidded to a halt. Two neon green eyes hungrily stared at it, waiting to make the leap to capture its meek prey....Slowly, it took a step back, feeling the edge of a worn cliff. Smiling, it began to scramble up the ancient wall, not looking down as pieces of rock shattered down from its footing. Below, it could hear the sound of the aggressive creature attempting to claw at it. The creature's noise was drowned out by the shattering rain, as it hulled itself onto the ledge of a cliff cave. 

Panting, it flicked a thick strand of hair back, getting a clear view of the jungle terrain it had just sprinted through. Turning its attention to the cave, it considered whether it was safe or not to spend the night in. Exhausted, it decided to risk a night in the cave. It seemed safe enough; other than the one or two spiders that were sleeping on the cave's ceiling. Sitting down, it felt the smooth and bumpy structure of the floor. Sighing, it lied down and stared at the empty sky in front of it. Oddly, it attempted to settle down for the night. Closing its tired eyes, it hoped that its exhausted and starved body would live to fight another day... 

The crisp morning air entered its lungs, forcing it to emerge from its slumber. Standing up, it gazed upon the stormy horizon, watching out for something. It looked at its scraped wrist - a metal band was bound to it, as well as a microchip, just hidden behind its ear. It tracked its vital signs - hopefully meaning that its owners knew it was alive. Checking itself for any wounds, it heard a distant buzz. On the horizon was its owners' ship, narrowly avoiding a collision with a dramatic lightning bolt. A smile appeared on its face - it had survived for two weeks on this death trap of an island its owners hated to go near - they considered it as a savage world where things like it belonged. Luckily, it lived on one of the many magnificent structures its owners had built generations ago. 

Leaping off the cave edge, it landed with a roll. Sprinting, it headed towards the safest place to land - a beach littered with junk and dead matter. There was no sand on it, just a huge pile of burnt rubble and dangerous rocks that would easily fall and kill anybody who went near them. What concerned it the most was there was several bodies half buried by rubble. They looked like the structure of a human, yet most of them were deformed; some sort of acid had burnt through the skulls, forming horrifying holes. Whatever had happened to them, it must have been an accident nobody could have saved them from... Getting the vile image of the humans burning alive out of its head, it gazed at the approaching ship. A few moments later, the ship's ramp carelessly slammed open, revealing the emotionless face of one of its owners. "Come," she ordered before disappearing into the ship's belly. Wanting to get off the island, it carelessly ran up the ramp, just in time to have the ramp closed behind it. It wondered down a narrow passageway into the ship's cockpit. Two of its owners were sat in the pilot and co-pilot seats. It silently took the passenger seat behind the pilot. The owner in the co-pilot seat span around to face it. "Very impressive, Elite." reported the owner. She was a Kaminoian or Doctor Hish as most people called her. Being a Long Neck meant that the whole ship had to be increased in height so she and her species wouldn't spend every moment on the ships banding their heads. "You have lost a lot of weight though - I expect you to eat extra meals for the next few days and to report to the lab for an assessment. "But first, go and shower. You smell." 

"Yes, Doctor." muttered Elite, watching the Doctor swing around in her chair.


	2. Chapter 2

Elite stared out of the window, gazing at the monsterous Island that almost killed it. Disappearing into a thick blanket of fog, the Island vanished into thin air. Rain continued to pulse down into the ocean below them. Casually staring at the direction they were heading in, Elite could faintly make out a tall structure, brightly shining against the vile storm ahead of them. Home, it thought, as it remembered that it would be living out its days as an experiment or mistake as most Kaminoians pointed out.

The Doctor's chair creaked as she span around to face her experiment. "Tell me," She asked, as her huge curious eyes met it's gaze, "What did you see on that savage excuse for civilisation?"

"There were lots if those creatures you didn't warn me about and it was marshy, especially in the jungle terrain. Food was nearly impossible to find, as most things either wanted to eat me or were poisonous." Replied Elite, rubbing its worn and torn wrist. Suddenly,the thought of those skeletons exploded in its mind. Hiding it's fear, it focused on the doctor. "What happened to those people on that Island?"

Immediately, Doctor Hish glared at Elite was shock and then with an emotionless expression. "I don't know what you mean." She paused, outraged by the simple question. You will not speak unless spoken to, Elite or I will punish you."

"Yes, Doctor." Elite Sighed, fighting the urge to interrogate the Doctor. It knew she was lying. It knew how to make people to talk. However, it couldn't use this skill against its owners. One step out of line and it could be shocked to death with a single voice command from the notorious doctor.

"Good." praised the Doctor, relaxing her tense body.

Three minutes slowly crept by, revealing the magnificent architecture that housed highly advanced technology and medical centres. The ship lined up with Hish's personal hangar, located on the lower levels of the structure. Felling a jitter, Elite knew they had made it back in one piece. Standing up, it made room for the pilot and the Doctor. They filed past it, not regarding it's existence. Silently following them, it carefully walked down the ramp of the ship to find that there was no lighting.  
_Yay_ , it thought, _I'm officially a nocturnal animal_.

Five minutes later it found itself being strapped down on to a streatchure and being pushed somewhere. Annoyingly, a huge strand of filthy hair happily sat on its head, blocking the glorious view of the plain white ceiling. Tile after tile came across its restricted view as it helplessly wondered where it was going. All it could see was four serious looking Long Necks constantly starring at it like it was a foreign object.

"You should have died out there," muttered one of them, "You could have saved yourself from a miserable life, Mistake and me a lot of time. I don't get paid more to study you." Ignoring the Kaminoians, it realised it was being taken to the lab for testing.

Counting the annoying tiles to pass time, it heard doors shift open, sending an unwelcome draft towards them. A few seconds later, Elite was rolled onto an examination table, surrounded by all sorts of hight tech equipment. Scary metallic structures snapped to life, rotating and felxing themselves to check their mobility. To its side it could see a nice pointy needle casually approaching its neck. Body tensing, it raised its head to stare at the Doctor for reassurance.

"We need to sedate you inorder to carry out this examination." answered the Doctor, with her attempt of a gentle smile. " It will be all over soon."

A brief shot of pain screamed through its neck. Staring at the needle it began to feel dozy...It's eyes blinked close as every thing surrounded it turned pitch black....

 

_The blustery wind howled like a wolf, making itself known against the treacherous storm playing above their heads. There were five of them. All of them were identical to each other, yet they had unique personalities. The Clone Cadets of Alpha squad sat around a fire fighting for life against the rebellious rain as it came crashing down. Dumped on this island, they had been ordered to survive for seven hostile days, with nothing but their itchy red uniforms and ill fitted boots._

_"Do you think we're going to make it off this dump in one piece?" questioned the youngest clone, listening to his stomach growl._

_"We were given orders to survive, vod," replied the oldest of them all as he placed a reassuring hand on the youngest's shoulder. "And that's what we're going to do."_

_"You could say that again," interrupted the second oldest clone, as he painfully sat down on a log opposite them. " I can barely walk, let alone run. If one of those things comes after us, I'll be the one who they want- the weak one. The one that will slow his vod down and get them all killed." He sighed, looking at his wounded leg. It looked infected, but there was nothing he could do about it. He had to survive with it._

_"Stop being silly," replied the oldest,slightly concerned about him, "We're a team. We won't leave you behind. We'll just have to carry you and hopefully those giant plants won't think we're sacrificing you inorder to get out of here."_

_The fire blazed against the deadly darkness that surrounded them, fortifying them against dangers of this island. However, it also made them a clear target. It was almost as if the fire wanted them to die; it illuminated their skinny structures, making them shine against the night..._

_Eight days swiftly past - all of them had a near death experience and had gone without food or water for days. Their unique bond and determination had kept them alive. Worn and torn, they had pressed through the tricky jungle, narrowly avoiding any traps and crossing paths with the not so friendly locals. Now they had made it to the other side of the island - to an open costal line, surrounded by jumbo rocks and trees that didn't want to eat them. Using the rest of their strength, they had formed a shelter using these rocks. Worn and torn, their uniforms clung to them, begging for them to get off this cursed island._

_Settling down for another harsh night, the clones huddled around a miniscule fire, relying on it limited heat to survive the night. They listened to the hypnotic rhythm of the vile rain as it plunged from the war-driven sky, fracturing on the gloomy ground. Attempting to sleep, they let their guard down as they began to enter the land of nod..._

_A violent gust of wind forced the rain to change its angle. The rain began to drench the clones as their exhausted bodies attempted to recover some energy. Immediately alert, the oldest clone sat bolt upright and stared at the rain and then at the fire. The insidious rain danced with the fire, fusing together to form something...It was a beautiful sight, leaving the oldest clone want to watch the entire show. But he couldn't; He leapt to his feet, trying to wake his brothers up._

_"Run!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. One by one, his brother sat up, squinting at the huge show that was in front of their very eyes. It took them a few seconds to realise what was going on - they sprinted out of their shelter, hoping that they all would make it out alive._

_BOOM._

_The clones sawed through the sky, helplessly being thrown in random directions, alongside several trees and smithereens of the shelter they had almost died in._

_With his brothers' lives on the line, the oldest clone stoop up, looking around to see nothing but a war zone. Fireballs kept spewing at him as several trees against the edge of the jungle caught ablaze. Smoke formed a thick blanket around him, reducing his vision. He coughed. With his mutated hair, he began his search, swiftly heading towards the stormy sea line. All he could he was the crackle of the fire as it spread quickly, leveling up thanks it's generous ally - acid rain. It consumed anything in its path, mowing down anything that blocked it._

_"Help!" screamed a voice in the distance. "Help!" Sprinting in the direction of the voice, the oldest clone scrambled over a pile of scorched pile of what felt like a rock. He heard the voice again; every step he ran, the voice got louder and louder, giving him hope that st least one of his brothers was alive. In the smoke, he could make out a moving silhouette, stuck under what looked like a huge boulder that lived on the shoreline._

_Sprinting his heart out, he sighed with relief as his youngest brother came into view._

_"Don't worry," He reassured his little brother, kneeling next to him. He examined the situation - his little brother's leg and lower back were stuck. What surprised him was that he wasn't screaming in pain. "You're going to be alright, just stay calm."_

_Suddenly, his worst fear had crossed his mind - was his little brother paralysed? What would the Kaminoians do to him if he couldn't walk? Would they terminate him?_

_Trying to keep calm, he saw a huge, sturdy branch next to him. He grabbed it and forced it under the rock. Trying to use it as a lever, he forced himself to use all of his strength to lift the bolder, just long enough so that his little brother could roll from underneath the bolder. He herd the branch snap.  "Stang!"_

_"You're going to need one or two of these weird planks," said a voice from behind him. He turned to see the middle brother dragging a flat pink of wood from one of the obscure tree that roamed the island._

_Helping his middle brother, he placed the plank into position. They then ran off to find another plank. Returning less than a minute later, they forced the second plank under the bolder's belly. " Have you seen any of the others?"_

_"No," reported the middle brother, saddened by the thought of loosing his brothers. "I've sent out a signal to our tr ainer though - maybe she'll let us take a sweep of the coast line to find them."_

_" I doubt she will," sighed the youngest clone, feeling agitated by the fact he was still stuck under the deadly bolder._

_The other clones readied them selves, holing the planks. " I'll handle things from this side - you should help our little vod to roll out of this mess."_

_"Are you sure you can hold it up for that long?" questioned the oldest clone. The middle clone nodded as he stared at his bruised and battered hands. "One, two, three: lift!"_

_Synchronised, the clones forced the bolder from their brother's back. Immediately, the oldest clone dashed to the other side for the bolder whilst the middle one took over the heavy lifting._

_"I need you to roll," requested the oldest one, kneeling beside his brother. "Vod, I promise that everything is going to be alright. Just roll yourself out of this." Nodding, the youngest clone attempted to roll, but his back didn't respond...."Let me help ya." Reaching out to his youngest brother, he placed his arms around his waist._

_Pain surged though his hands. His body was commanding him to stop holding on to the planks. Blood traveled down them - dripping on to the sandy ground. "Hurry, I can't hold it much longer!" cried the middle clone._

_Panicked, the oldest clone began to pull hid brother. Slowly making progress, he looked up to see his other brother struggling to take the weight. "I need you to use you arms and push towards me." He ordered._

_Suddenly, he felt his youngest brother push him away from the bolder. For a brief second, he saw his younger brother stare at him with big bright eyes. It collapsed...._

Bolting upright, in bed, Elite tried to figure out what had happened.


	3. Chapter 3

Everything just paused. It all just stopped. Elite tried to figure out what the hell had just happened. A dark thought lingered through its mind; it shuddered. Was that what had happened to those poor souls on that deadly death trap? _No...I can't be seeing things. It was just a dream. A very vivid and realistic dream_.

Scanning its surroundings, it realised it was in the exact same place the Doctor had sedated it. White and more white plagued the walls. The vile stink of disinfectant oozed up its nose, forcing it to pull a disgusted face. This med cot,more like examination table Elite lay on was the only thing that wasn't white. It's metallic structure made it contrast with the supposedly sleek and sophisticated lab. 

"Good you are awake," pointed out an all to familiar voice. "You have lost a little bit of weight but other than that, you are fit and healthy." 

"What did you replace this time?" it demanded flexing its wrist, immediately suspicious. "We haven't done anything to you," replied Doctor Hish as she checked her data pad, "This time. "You are excused for the next few hours. You have a small test to enjoy tomorrow."

The way that the Doctor glared at it made it want to punch her; Elite was smarter than the idiotic Kaminoian that towered before it. It knew she had done something to it and it was going to find out. As a mistake, it was its duty to to be tested on; to be pushed beyond breaking point. It was its duty to be upgraded if the Doctor ordered it. Instantly Elite shoved the thought of beating the hideous creature to death to the back of its mind. For now it was going to play good little dumb experiment.

"As you command," responded Elite as the Doctor loosed its restraints. It casually stood up and walked away from the Doctor, who just stood aside, allowing her precious experiment its one small freedom. It wondered down a long hallway, cautiously avoiding certain staff members ( who would happily send it plummeting to its death) of Doctor Hish. It listened to the harsh comments other Kaminoians mumbled to eachother like mindless machines. It had heard it all its life; Elite didn't let them get to it in public.

Elite pressed a combo on a key pad next to a door. The key pad flashed green as the door swiftly swooped open. Elite entered the room as the door swooped closed behind it. Elite stood in its small room. A narrow bed lined the far wall with a single hard pillow. A built in desk made itself known on the opposite wall, complete with a simple seat. The best feature of this bland room was the paint job - a sarcastically gorgeous white. Elite sighed as it flopped onto the bed, relieved that its nightmare was over. For now. A few seconds later it stood up and sat behind the desk. It activated the holo computer and caught up on the latest victories of the Galactic Republic Also known as the corrupt government that copies of Jango Fett fought for.

They had been bred for war; they had been bred to die. With their accelerated aging, they had all missed out on a childhood. They were disciplined men who were brave, or appeared to be. Clones had no rights. They didn't choose to fight - they were forced to fight. Training was horrific for them; on the simple glance it looked like any old academy. Yet, when Elite did some digging, it came across a darker side to this decade of training. Many clones had died young; they couldn't handle it. They couldn't handle the torture training. They went mental. The training twisted their minds; it broke them. Did the Kaminoians do anything to help? No - they didn't they just destroyed the imperfect with a simple injection. It was mostly the same is the clones were deformed or had a mutation. The ones who weren't put down suffered a worse fate. They were locked up, like animals. They were torn to pieces. They were experimented on. Their bodies then recycled when they drew their last breath.

Elite suffered a unique mutation; it was perfect in every other way. This mutation prevented it from training as a soldier. Looking at the latest victories and images of the valient heroes of the Republic with their amazing Jedi Generals, it sighed. Why couldn't it be with them? Why did the imperfects have to suffer a devious death? Did the Jedi know what their soldiers went through?

Elite stared out of the small transparasteel window. It overlooked a busy landing platform, full of maintenance clones, swiftly working with pilots and repairing ships. It noticed something slightly off; several Cruisers had landed on the platform. Parades of troopers marched out of the ships' belly and into the heart of the city's structures. Suddenly it spotted two men that were far too known in the galaxy; the Negotiator and the Hero With No Fear walked beside a blonde clone dressed in blue armour and a serious looking man clad in orange armour. What was the 212th and 501st doing here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey. Sorry about not updating this for s long time. I hope you've enjoyed this chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Row by row; they proudly marched out of the belly of the Cruisers. March by march they proudly disappeared into the colossal structures that they had known as home since birth. Identical copies clad in customised armour carried their weapons with standard precision; silence surrounded them. Rain violently shattered down from the devious clouds above them. They showed no fear. They knew what they had to do; it was what they were bred for. War. They were going to fight for what was theirs. Some were going to get shot; others were going to fall. All of them were going to lose their brothers. All of them had a duty and they were going to perform it until the very end. They were going to defend Kamino from the insidious Separatists.

Not knowing why all of these Clones had suddenly appeared, Elite continued to stare out at the soldiers. It watched as the blonde clone looked up in its direction. It gasped; immediately hiding out of view. Did he just see it? Did Captain Rex just see the mutated freak in the window? No, of course he didn't - he's way too busy to be looking out for freaks like me. Elite sighed as it sat on its bed, carefully thinking of what was going on out there - not just on Kamino, but in the entire galaxy. It wanted to see everything. It wanted a family. It wanted to not have to fear for its existence. It wanted to be safe. It knew none of it was ever going to happen; it was stuck there, destined to live out the rest of its miserable life as an experiment. It lay down on the bed...and closed its eyes, drifting into a deep sleep....

BLEEP. BLEEP. BLEEP. BLEEP.

Elite sat bolt upright, immediately reacting to the barbaric alarm ringing in its ears. It looked out of the window, seeing fireballs plunging into the violent ocean that surrounded them. Flashes of gold and red put on a hypnotic show in the sky; more fireballs plunged into the ocean. Upon closer examination, they were pieces of ships, erupting into flames as they entered the atmosphere, sinking into the deep dark sea never to be seen again. Hypnotised by this new found entertainment, Elite examined the current situation even further. Was this a training exercise? Had some sort of accident happened in orbit? A million questions flooded through its head. It paused to think; to try and figure out what in the nine hells was going on. It heard blaster fire. It heard voices yelling for help.

Clank. Clank. Clank. Clank.

"Get them. Fire!"

"ARRGH!!"

"We need back up! We're out - ARRGH!"

"We need a medic!"

"Hold your ground! We must protect the Doctor!"

"Surrender Republic Dogs!"

"The General says to take no prisoners. Kill them all."

"Roger. Roger."

"ARRGH!"

Shocked, Elite just stared at the door. It recognised both of those voices. The sound of the blasting rapidly got louder. The clanking blared through its ears. A brief moment of silence slapped it in the face; it didn't know what to do. The Doctor had never told it what to do if anything like that was going to happen. What should it do? Should it run? Should it help those out gunned clones? Should it protect that awful Doctor? More clanking echoed through its ears. Then it stopped. The door immediately swished open. A battle droid appeared. It looked at it confused.

"Huh." it said, with its gun lowered. "And what are you supposed to be?"

Elite rolled its eyes as it violently kicked the droid's chest, sending it flying out of the room. Elite charged after it, running into the hallway. Looking around, Elite saw several helmeted clones slumped against the walls, guns still held in their hands. Most of them laid there lifelessly. Elite walked over to the droid.

The worn Clanker raised its arm and activated it's comm. "There's a threat on level 313. Request immediate back-" It was cut off as Elite swiftly removed the head, snapping it from its cheaply designed body. Elite tossed the head aside and pried its gun from its strong grip.

"Who are you...?" asked a voice from behind it. Elite turned around to see a clone slowly sitting up, blood pooled from his leg. Elite walked over and removed his helmet. It looked at the design; an older cadet.

"My owners call me Elite." it replied. "You've got a nasty leg wound. What do they call you?"

"I'm CT-5385," the cadet declared, "my brothers call me Tup."

"I guess you're the youngest then," commented Elite as it stopped his bleeding. It watched as Tup simply nodded. "Just take it easy. I can't carry you so we've got to work together to find help." Elite helped Tup stand up and supported his weight. It casually picked up the SE-14 blaster and held it with its free hand. Together they looked like a pair of forgotten soldiers from opposing sides. Tup was the well equipped one; Elite was the unwanted one. Swiftly moving, the two of them avoided several out numbered gun fights with the overwhelmingly idiotic Clankers as they marched synchronised towards their own numbers. Pausing to let Tup rest, it looked out towards the ongoing battle.

Chaos was the only word to describe it. Ships from both sides of the war violently pounded into the ice cold ocean, never to be seen or heard from again. Y-Wings valiantly sawed trhough the stormy skies as the Seps attempted to fight back with their mindless killing machines. Waves of clankers were overwhelming the decreasing number of clones, forcing them to regroup and sacrifice valuable ground. Time was ticking for these men; they needed reinforcements or to change up their tactics. They needed to keep pressing forward. They needed a Jedi to motivate them. Anyway, where were the Jedi?

 

"Come on," Tup called, sending Elite back to the real world. It rapidly turned around and saw he was standing up and rearing to go. Elite nodded; they broke into a sprint. As they ran, Tup favoured his good leg, causing him to noticeably limp. "We need to take the Turbolift on the other end of this hallway to get to the training compound."

Elite nodded, picking up it's pace even more. It looked behind it; nobody was following them. As they approached an adjoining hallway, twopairs of footsteps pounded on the ground. Rapidly, the tense sound became louder. They sprinted even faster, readying their weapons for action. Suddenly a lilac woman gracefully raced in front of them, disappearing down the other side of the adjoining hallway. She carried two ignited sabers in the threatening Sith red.

"Ventriss..." both of them chorused in disgust, just as another person ran by. Rocking a shaggy mop of brown hair and a focused glare was the Hero With No Fear. As he dramatically passed the two of them, his gaze briefly met Elite's. He looked at it confused before continuing to chase Ventriss.

Satisfied neither of them weren't going to be trampled by some incoming Force user, they continued their sprint. Charging up to the Turbolift, they stopped and quickly took cover behind some randomly scattered crates; blaster fire rained across their heads. Tup looked at Elite. " Can you use a-" He was cut off by it firing six shots at the enemy. All of the shots rapidly hit their targets.

Elite turned to Tup. "You were saying?"

Tup just sighed as he remembered his training. He raised his DC-15 and took a shot. It hit the neck of a battle droid. Satisfied, the carefully watched as the droid suddenly jerked; sparks burst from its neck as it toppled over, laying on the ground lifelessly. He looked at an impressed Elite.

"Keep me covered," ordered Elite, "I'm going to finish them off my style." It watched him stare at it confused. _Why do people keep looking me like this?_ It shook it's head, sighing. "Me flip over big boxes and land in the middle of bad guys. Me beat them up and wave bye-bye to bad guys. You stay here, go _pew pew_ with your blaster and not kill me in the process. Do you understand?"

Tup nodded, slightly offended.


	5. Part 5

Cadet Tup instantly put all of his blaster training to work. One droid at a time, he automatically hit them, sending them collapsing to the floor. As more blaster fire shot across in his direction, he ducked behind the crate, wondering what in the Nine Hells Elite was doing. Reloading his blaster, he noticed something was up. He looked around. The blaster fire had stopped. The whiney voices of the Clankers had finally shut up. All he saw was a scrap pile of droids and Elite, with a droid's head in its hands. Satisfied none of the droids were going to emerge from the scarp pile, he lowered his blaster. "How?" was all the escaped his mouth.

"I don't know," replied Elite, giving Tup a nervous laugh. "I've always been able to do this." It thought for a moment, thinking of all the times it had been sedated and waking up to find itself with enhanced abilities, only for the Doctor to say she hadn't done anything to it. Maybe it was some sort of chip wired up to its brain? _Nah, the Doctor would never go that far...._ Shaking that cruelly inhumane though out of its head it looked at Tup, remembering they had to get to safety. "Come on, we need to keep moving."

Tup nodded, unsure of Elite's intentions, as they walked the short distance to the turbolift. Unsure if it was going to be packed with the Seps mindless toys, he raised his blaster at the door, just to be safe. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched Elite press a button on a control pad; it stood to the side, waiting for any danger to clank, or crawl, out of the turbolift. Ceremoniously, the turbolift door swished open with a dramatic hiss. On guard, the two of them watched it reveal it was empty. Swiftly, Tup and Elite entered the lift and watched it trap them.

Less than five seconds later, the lift regurgitated them on a new floor. Looking out of a window, Elite saw the Seps were slowly out numbering the pilots bravely defending the violent skies of Kamino, five to one. Staring at the battle one last time, Elite broke into a sprint to catch up with Tup. Silence filled the air around them, forcing them to be on high alert. Sleep pods towered above their heads as several benches and lockers lined the room. Sets of cadet armour layed scattered across the floor, showing how swiftly the cadets had left. Suddenly, they were met by a pool of drying blood, trailing down the hall. Picking up their pace, the two of them followed the trail....

Immediately looking away, Elite confronted a mass grave of innocent cadets, blasted to pieces. Carelessly, their bodies were slumped across the floor as blood oozed out of their shot wounds. It looked at Tup, who was equally horrified. It carefully knelt beside a body and turned it over, revealing a cadet no older then a young teenager; a defenceless young teenager. Shocked and angered, Elite stood up as it heard heavy breathing. It walked over to the sound as Tup stood guard.

Seeing a blood drenched cadet's chest slowly rising, it knelt own by his side. "Tup, we've got a survivor." Patching the unconscious cadet up, Elite looked around to find the best route out of here. Looking at the mass grave of cadets, it desperately wanted to get the cadet, and Tup, to the medbay. Picking up the cadet, it carefully made it's way over to Tup. "I can't believe they would do something as vile as this. These cadets have done nothing wrong..."

"It's war, Elite." snarled Tup, emotionlessly. "The Separatists show to mercy to anyone, not even a child." Just as Elite was going to respond, footsteps echoed throughout the room. Slightly panicked, the two of them found some cover. Elite briefly fought for a moment, seeing that Tup needed medical attention more thsn ever now an the cadet was going to die if he didn't get proper help. It sighed.

"Tup, I need you to get yourself and the cadet to the medbay now," it  quietly ordered, knowing Tup couldn't last another battle. "I'm going to hold them off for as long as I can."

"I'm not leaving you," retaliated Tup, standing his ground, "You'll die."

"So will you and the cadet," replied Elite, putting a hand on Tup's shoulder. "Your lives are more important than mine. I'm just a lab rat who'll be scrapped eventually. You've got a promising future as a soldier, so does the cadet."

"But..." protested Tup as the footsteps become louder, pounding in his hears.

"Go, Tup." Elite placed the unconscious cadet in his arms. "We'll see each other again, I swear."

Standing up, Tup carefully slung the cadet over his shoulder. He looked at Elite one last time before jogging off out of sight, not knowing if he would see it again.

Elite turned its attention to the sound of the footsteps. Judging by the odd pace of the footsteps there were multiple targets approaching from the same direction. Realising there weren't any blasters around, it carefully calculated the best places to beat the shebs out of a swarm of Clankers, whilst staying alive. After a few moments of listening the footsteps, silence struck it's ears. Hidden behind a wall, Elite prepared to attack.

"Who's there?" called a voice, breaking the alarming silence.

Judging the accent and tone of the voice, Elite determined that it belonged to a clone, but not Tup. The voice sounded demanding but there was a slight hint of a caring tone. _Just a clone looking out for his brothers, I suppose._

"Come on out," barked the voice, impatiently. "I don't have all day."

Elite thought for a moment and considered its options. The voice sounded like a clone, but it was a known fact that Commando Clankers could impersonate clones, meaning it could be a trap. On the other hand, it could be a group of lost clones trying to regroup with their legions or get to the safe rooms; perhaps. Deep in thought, Elite didn't hear the sound of a blaster being set to stun behind it... Sensing something was behind it, it swung around, kicking whoever was behind, sending them to the floor. Knocking the blaster out of their hand, Elite held it to their head. Suddenly, Elite found four blasters pointed at it; two from behind and one in front. Seeing there was a pair of hands attached to the blaster aimed at its chest, it looked up to see a full set of clone armour.

"Drop the weapon," sternly ordered a voice from behind, "And raise your arms where I can see them."  _Definatly a clone._

Looking at the person beneath herFeeling like it had no other choice, Elite mindlessly obeyed, like a clanker. It felt something cold snap around its wrists.

"Now slowly stand up and turn around," ordered the same voice. Doing as it was ordered to, Elite turned and met the gaze of a helmeted clone...not just any old clone. Instantly recognising the blue marks and the iconic Jaig Eyes on his helmet, it recognised the clone as the legendry Captain, Rex of the 501st Legion. Elite stated at the captain, Knowing he was studying it, but why?

Satisfied Elite wasn't going to run, or kick the shebs out of anyone, Rex holstered his pistols and removed his stuffy bucket. Showing off his blonde stubble, two golden eyes met his gaze as he judged this... teenager who had some how been able to floor Fives faster then he could during training. Judging by the teenager's technique, there was a lot more going on than. "What's your name and why do you look like a clone, girl? Better still, why are you here?"

"My name's Elite," she responded, looking at the Captain, "And I'm what the Kaminioans class as a "special mutation", who has been kept alive as a lab rat for around 16 years now. Finally, Captain, I live here."

"And why are you called Elite?" asked the man standing next to Captain Rex, wearing orange and white armour, with a little pity in his voice.

"I'm apart of Doctor Hish's project - Project Elite," she replied, "Commander Cody." She watched as Cody nodded, removing the binders around her wrists. He took of his helmet to get a better look at her.  

"After this, you are coming with me," he said putting a hand on her shoulder. "I don't care about what this Doctor Hish has to say.  You are not an experiment, you're a human with thoughts and emotions. You're our one and only vod'ika we never knew about."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. I'm alive, well... sort of. Sorry about no updating for a while. I've been struggling to write this chapter and I'm not happy with it so I may go back and rewrite it. Let me know what you think of it though! 
> 
> \- Snips

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! This is my first fanfiction I've written for AO3! I hope you enjoyed this and please leave any suggestions on how I could improve!   
> ~SimplySnips


End file.
